1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated containers and more particularly pertains to a new food serving container for keeping food articles chilled while being served.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insulated containers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,398 describes a device for containing an article that is frozen and maintains the article in a frozen for a period of time. Another type of insulated container is U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,457 having a receptacle with an interior shell joined to an exterior shell to allow perishables to be kept at a reduced temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,234 has an inner shell surrounded by an outer shell with a gelatinous compound positioned between the inner shell and the outer shell to keep food items cold.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the cooling portion to be removed and refrozen.